I'm Only Happy When You're Unhappy with Chris McLean
I'm Only Happy When You're Unhappy with Chris McLean is an upcoming 2020 movie, produced by Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment and Fox Searchlight Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It tells the true story of Chris McLean before meeting Chef Hatchet and the Total Drama gang. Summary In the Summer of 1977, in ancient Glasgow, Scotland, Mr and Mrs. McLean are on vacation visiting Chris' grandparents seeing that Mrs. McLean is pregnant. When returning to Toronto, the moment Chris is born (1978-11-18), things get hectic during Chris' baby years. When he turns 5, he hosts a show called I'm Only Happy When You're Unhappy with Chris McLean, which influences his television career. When he turns 12, his life becomes tense when two bullies mock and abuse him for working towards his career. At age 16, he joined the band FameTown (as Sierra pointed out in Total Drama: World Tour). His life becomes irritable when he quits because the citizens mock him. During his early years in adulthood, he was shunned, booted, rejected, dismissed, publicly humiliated and embarrassed, his cooking show Keeping It Plain With Chris McLean received poor ratings. To save humiliation in the future, and to take it out on future contestants, he would host a show named Total Drama. Production Directed by: Keith Oliver and Chad Hicks Produced by: Lucinda Whiteley Executive Producers: Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Allison Snowden and David Fine Story by: Ken Cuperus and Shawn Kalb Screenplay by: Alice Prodanou Music by: Danny Elfman Edited by: Ken Schrettzmann Supervising Animator: Robin Budd Casting by: Christian Kaplan, C.S.A Cast Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, the titular character. Potenza also voices young Chris and Young Jude. Robert Carradine as Mr. McLean Mary Steenburgen as Mrs. McLean Keith Ferguson as Glinny MacDallas, the evil caretaker similar to Flintheart Glomgold. Jeremy Irons as Sir Soulbeard, Glinny's long-time collaborator and the secondary antagonist. Karen Gillan as Ms. Splittzville, Chris' manager. Gillan voices Chris' distant cousin, Carly. Billy Connolly as Grandpa McLean David Tennant as Bradford McLean, Chris' uncle. Shirley Henderson as Amanda McLean, Chris' paternal aunt and Bradford's wife. Steve Martin as Sir Benjamin Kim Cattrall as Dame Bernice Nia Vardalos as Roxanne Hellaby. Leslie Mann as Head Nurse Emily Atack as Second Banana Holly Willoughby as TV Host Jesse Eisenberg as Brody, one of Chris' FameTown band members. Ben Schwartz as Leon, one of Chris' FameTown band members. Clayton Snyder as Randy, one of Chris' FameTown band members. Barbara Mamobolo as Future Cloud & Young Zoey. Lilly Bartlam as Young Gwen Annick Obonsawin as Young Sierra Wyatt White as Young Cody Bahia Watson as Young LeShawna Sugar Lyn Beard as Young Heather Terry McGurrin as Don Eric Bauza as Young Scott, Young Trent, Henchmen #1 and #2. (NOTE: Bauza records in Los Angeles). Denise Oliver as Young Jo, Young Sadie Mac Heywood as Chef Hatchet, Young DJ, Young Leonard, Young Beardo Marieve Herington as Young Sugar, First Fangirl, Tilly Green (NOTE: Herington records in Los Angeles). Stephanie Anne Mills as Young Lindsay and Young Katie. Kristin Fairlie as Young Bridgette Emilie-Claire Barlow as Young Courtney Scott McCord as Young Owen Millie Davis as Young Anne Maria Sarah Gadon as Young Beth Darren Frost as Young Harold, Young Darth, Young Chet Cory Doran as Young Noah and Young Mike Drew Nelson as Young Duncan Jacob Soley as Young Alejandro Helene Joy as Young Jasmine Bryn McAuley as Young Amy and Samey Alex House as Henchman #3 Nissae Isen as Young Geoff Sunday Muse as Young Ella Carly Schroeder (last role before her departure to the army) as Narrator. Additional Voices Linda Ballantyne Richard Binsley Nicki Burke Juan Chioran Carlos Diaz Katie Griffin Tracey Hoyt Kathy Laskey Julie Lemieux Kristina Nicoll Evany Rosen - MacArthur Rob Tinkler Adrian Truss Philip Williams Voice Directors: Merle-Anne Ridley Sam RiegelCategory:Fan movies Category:Total Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Cake Entertainment Category:Disney